It was fun
by GenevieveGrace
Summary: Things take a turn for the worse when the inmate William gets the urge to re create "fun times" that he had before he was arrested, will anyone be able to save Meredith while everyones attention especially Derek's is focused on Izzie and her emergency
1. Chapter 1

Hi I hope you like this story I wanted to take the inmate situation somewhere interesting. I'm not going to be able to see the next episode so I had to make up my own. I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything related to it. Enjoy and please review.

As Meredith approached Williams room thinking about what Derek had told her last night about his father, she couldn't help but wonder if Derek should be removed from the case. She loved Derek and what happened to his father was absolutely horrific and explained Derek's feelings towards the PDR inmate, but none the less he was still a patient in their hospital and they did take the Hippocratic oath it wasn't their place to decide who was worthy of proper medical care and who wasn't, his fate had already been decided by the court system. As she entered the room, she failed to notice that the guards who had been vigilantly posted outside the door since his arrival were missing, an oversight she would soon regret.

Christina leaned against the nurses' station dejectedly as she absentmindedly glanced over the chart of their inmate. She was standing her ground with her disagreement with Meredith, but she couldn't get it out of her mind that she missed her person, she missed their dancing, drinking, and laying in bed together, Meredith was the best friend she had ever had, and it could all be slipping away over something trivial. That didn't matter though she attempted to remind herself, she didn't need anyone, she had gotten this far hadn't she? Suddenly she was dragged from her thoughts by Alex, "Why the sad face? Pouting over your lovers' quarrel with Grey?" He said smirking. When Christina looked up Alex could have sworn he saw tears brimming in her eyes. "Shut the hell up Karev!" She shouted storming off. She needed to breathe, so she went to the one place where she could let it all loose the vents.

"Shut up Denny! I don't care if you don't want me to be with Alex! He's living! You're dead! He's real! You're not!" Izzie screamed tears pouring down her face. Denny had been harping her and harping her about being with Alex, and she really was starting to believe that she was going absolutely nuts. The people around her started to wonder that too as everyone stopped in their tracks and gawked at her screaming at the air. Bailey bustled over to her, an unmistakable frown crossing her face. "Stevens! What the hell are you doing?" Trying to make sense of Izzie's outburst. As Izzie turned around Bailey could see that something was clearly wrong, Izzie's pupils were dilated and beads of sweat were dripping down her head. "Stevens what's wrong?" Bailey asked her tone transforming from irritated to worried. Izzie tried to focus on Bailey but everything was spinning. "Just talking to Denny…" Izzie managed to get out before collapsing to the floor. "Stevens!" Bailey shouted as she dropped the charts in her hand and knelt on the floor next to Izzie, she was unconscious. "Somebody get me a gurney! Page the chief!" She yelled as she began checking Izzie's vitals before the orderlies lifted her up on the stretcher and rushed her into trauma 2.

The Chief rushed into the trauma room to see Izzie hooked up to various machines. "What the hell happened?" He asked rushing to her side. "She was incoherent and ranting, she said she was talking to Denny and then she just collapsed!" Bailey said Wondering why her interns seemed to always have some emergency. As the Chief and Bailey went over Izzie Alex burst through the door. "What's wrong with her?" He asked desperately painfully glancing at Izzie's unconscious form. "Karev, has Izzie been acting weird lately or has she been sick?" The Chief asked knowing that Karev would know her the best. Alex wracked his brain, "She's been acting a little weird she said she's been talking to Denny." Alex said wishing he could trade places with her. "That's what she was yelling out in the hall!" Bailey added quickly. Richard thought for a moment. "Karev out of here you wait in the hall!" He ordered. Reluctantly with one last look to Izzie he did as he was told. As soon as he knew that Alex was out of earshot he looked back to Bailey. Page Shepard 911 I think she may have an aneurysm." Bailey immediately picked up the phone to page Derek, she was thinking the same thing but hoped that she was wrong.

As Derek rushed to Trauma 2 to help Izzie something horrific was about to happen in room 789. As Meredith stepped in the room she instantly knew that something was wrong, her feeling was confirmed as she felt the cool steel of a scalpel rest against her neck. "You look like fun!" William said with a sinister tone in his voice. As Meredith fearfully looked to her left the bodies of the two guards lay slumped on the floor blood pooling around them. "William?" Meredith asked betrayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was out of the country. This chapter like the last is going to be short, but the next chapter which I am going to post today is going to be much longer. I just wanted one more quick cliff hanger before I really got into the story. I hope you like it. Once again I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters.

"What have we got?" Derek questioned as he rushed into Trauma room two where Bailey and the Chief were attempting to stabilize Izzie. Derek did a double take when he realized who was lying on the gurney. "We think she may have an aneurysm, we're sending her down for a CT now, we want you to go with her. Don't leave her side." The Chief ordered exhausted. "Right." Derek said stunned as he began to follow Izzie's gurney out the door. He turned around for a moment. "Are you going to page her friends?" Derek asked unsure of what he wanted the answer to be. "I'm going to do that now." Bailey said as she shuffled over to the phone once again. Derek nodded his head and turned around to catch up with Izzie.

As Christina let the air from the vents sweep through her the incessant blaring of her beeper broke her from her reverie. As she looked down at it, the simple statement was all too familiar. "Izzie 911" It read. Immediately Christina was flying through the halls on her way to find out what was going on. George too had a strange feeling of déjà vu as he read "Izzie 911" He literally dropped the charts he was working on and frantically tried to find out what was happening. Meredith however would not have the same luxury of dropping what she was doing to respond to her page. Her beeper just out of hands reach lay in a pool of blood, her own. Bordering on consciousness she stared at it buzzing on the floor, her only lifeline to reality, she had to hold on.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters no matter how badly I wish I did. Sorry I was late on the update. I hope you like it.

As Izzie's CT scans came up on the monitor it was a grim sight. She did in fact have an aneurysm in an extremely delicate position. "Can you get it Shep?" The Chief asked his body language showing his complete mental exhaustion. Derek stared closely at the images, trying desperately to figure out what his best odds were for clipping it. "I've only seen an aneurysm this severe once before in New York, I know a procedure but it is risky." Derek said avoiding sugar coating the situation. "Alright then let's get her prepped. You're her only hope for survival right now." Derek wished the Chief hadn't just said that, it added a lot of stress to what he was about to do. Not only was the life of a young woman in his hands, but the life of a friends and colleague at that. "Are her friends outside?" Derek asked as he looked through the window to see Bailey remove a delirious Izzie from the CT machine. "I believe they are all in the waiting area. Alex is a mess, he really does love her." The Chief said as he recalled moments ago seeing George of all people trying to comfort him as he cried into his hands. It was then that the Chief realized that Meredith hadn't been with the group. He didn't want to mention it to Derek he would worry for no reason, she had probably gone back to work trying to keep her mind off of things. She was honestly just like her mother. They wasted no time in getting Izzie prepped and into an OR. Bailey and Christina offered to scrub in, Derek agreed knowing that they could both remain cool and calm. He was actually happy for once that Meredith hadn't been the one to offer, he didn't want her to have to go through this.

Little did he know that Meredith's life was slowly slipping away. By now she had gone in and out of consciousness multiple times, and was struggling to breathe. William watched in fascination. He had done this 5 other times and always it had been a short battle for life and the woman had given up, this one though, this one was different. She had already lasted over an hour longer than any of the other girls, and there was something in her eyes that said she wasn't giving up as William lay on the floor next to her staring into the deep pools of bluish green. As Meredith stared blankly at William something in the door caught her eye, it was Nurse Olivia looking at the scene before her with horror. William flipped around sensing that Meredith was looking at something, but as he did Olivia was gone as quickly as she had arrived. "Ahhh…staring out wishing you had never walked in that door right?" William asked smirking. Suddenly, for the first time since entering this dreadful room Meredith was awash with relief, Olivia would go get help.

Mark was standing at the nurses' station nonchalantly flirting with Lexie when out of the corner of his eye he saw Nurse Olivia in a dead on run coming straight for them. "Is she the jealous type?" Lexie quipped jokingly. "Whoa whoa whoa, where's the fire?" Mark asked as she neared them, but as soon as he saw her face he knew that something was seriously wrong. "Call 911!" She yelled to Nurse Debbie. Debbie looked at her confused, "We're a hospital dear why would I call 911?" She asked not amused. "The prisoner it…it looks like he killed the guards…and injured a hostage, they're all in his room!" Olivia cried as she recalled what she had just seen. Since Lexie was standing right there she thought it best not to mention who the hostage was. Debbie was on the phone in an instant. Mark caught Olivia giving him an awkward sideways glance, there was something she wasn't telling him. "Olivia... who's the hostage?" He asked trying to keep his composure. Olivia looked at Lexie regretfully. "It's Meredith isn't it?" Lexie asked knowing as soon as Olivia looked at her that she was right. Olivia simply nodded her head. "I…I think she's hurt very badly, there was a lot of blood around her and she seemed very out of it." Olivia cried, wishing she hadn't been the one who had seen all of this. "Dammit! Hasn't she been through enough!" Mark yelled slamming his fist on the counter. At that moment George walked up, "Who Izzie?" George asked looking down unsure if the rumor mill had spread around the hospital yet about Izzie's condition. Everyone turned around and stared at George. "What's wrong with Izzie?" Mark asked fuming. What was happening in this hospital? "She has an aneurysm; Shepard is working on her right now." George said sadly. "Oh my God!" Lexie said unsure of how to take so many personal emergencies at once. Looking at them George knew that he was missing something. "Wait, if you didn't know about Izzie than who were you talking about?" He asked confused. Mark looked at him sternly. "I don't have time to tell you right now, but I need you to do something for me, get the Chief up here now! If he argues tell him it's another severe staff emergency!" Mark ordered. George didn't like not knowing what was happening ,but he did know from the tone in Mark's voice that he had better do as he was told. Quickly George rushed towards the Chiefs office to tell him about this mystery emergency.

It was a few moments later when two policeman came down the hall to the nurses station. "What seems to be the problem?" The older looking officer asked. Immediately they filled them in on their PDR inmate .The policeman looked shocked and immediately called for backup. "We don't have time for backup one of our doctors is dying in there!" Mark urged glancing in the direction of Williams room. "We understand that, but they will be here soon if we are going to do this we need to do it right!" The officer said giving him a sympathetic look. Mark regretfully agreed. Time would seem as if it were going backwards in the next few moments as the scream of a man could be heard coming from Williams room. Everyone began to run towards the source of the sound, police with their weapons drawn. None of them could have been prepared for what they were about to see.

Back in the OR Izzie's surgery was going as well as could be expected until the riveting sound of the heart monitors flat lining awoke everyone's senses.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry all of my chapters are so short, but I just want to let out certain bits of information at a time. No worries this next chapter is hopefully going to be really good and WILL be posted within the next half hour. Once again I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters.

The chief sat in his office reverently. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone until he received an update on Izzie Steven's. He thought back to the past year or so and his heart ached at what all of them had been through, a tumor, a bomb, a wife showing up, divorce, the death of a fiancé, the near death of one that he considered to be his daughter, the injury of a child, the loss of a baby, attempted suicide, being left at the altar, the death of a father, wasn't all of this enough? It all kept happening over and over to the same people, sure there were a lot of fun times, but there had been more than their fair share of bad times and it frustrated the chief to no end. He was snatched from his thoughts by a light knocking on his door. "Is this an update on Dr. Steven's?" He bellowed, not wanting to be interrupted for any other reason. "Sir, it's an emergency, Dr. Sloan told me you needed to come right away!" George stuttered through the door. "It's about another staff member, it's urgent!" He said wanting the chief to hurry so he too could find out what was going on. "Fine!" The chief said annoyed as he pulled himself up from his chair. "Somebody better be dying." He said instantly regretting his choice of words. Together he and George headed to the elevator to find out what this grave emergency was, but they would be too late.

"Clear!" Derek shouted as he once again applied the paddles to Izzie's chest. "You are not going to die on my watch Izzie Stevens, not today!" He yelled at her as he watched the monitor for any activity. "Clear!" He yelled once again in desperation. This time the monitor began it's steady rhythmic beat back up. "Thank God!" Bailey uttered perspiration running down her face. "Alright let's get back to work!" Derek said returning to his position and regaining his concentration. Everyone did as they were told and silently prayed that their efforts would not be fruitless.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm having a lot of fun writing this story today, so expect a new chapter at least a few times today. I hope you like this chapter. I added the song "Everybody Hurts" by REM in it, the song seems to go really well with the story so if you get a chance listen to it while you read. Enjoy, next chapter will be up soon today. Once again I don't own the REM song or Grey's Anatomy or its characters.

**When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone. **

**When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on**

**Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes**

As everyone looked in they were stunned for a moment in inactivity. Meredith was holding herself up with one hand and had a scalpel twisting in William's thigh with the other hand. He was crying out in pain. Meredith was emotionally breaking down, "Now how fun is it!" She screamed tears pouring down her face as she watched William writhe at her hand. William looked towards the police, "Help me!" He yelped as Meredith twisted the scalpel deeper. "You deserve every inch of that damn scalpel!" Lexie yelled from behind the policeman who were blocking the door weapons still raised. Knowing that this could be his last chance at escape he began to swing his body around in order to grab Meredith by the throat.

**Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along**

**When your day is night alone, (Hold on, hold on)**

**If you feel like letting go, (Hold on)**

**When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on**

Immediately the policeman began firing at William, Lexie screamed and turned away while Mark inched forward ready to sweep in there for Meredith. As Mark watched Meredith he could have sworn that he was watching someone else. As William was being shot Mer was mere inches away from him, her body falling backwards in slow motion, a mixture of tears and blood seemed to be flying from her body, the old Meredith would have had a look of defeat on her face, she would have given up long ago in this battle against William, but this Meredith, this Meredith no matter how battered and beaten she looked she was determined, she was strong, she had a purpose. Mark stored it in his memory that he would have to share the look on Meredith's face with Derek, it would be a monumental key to the success of their relationship. As the police lowered their weapons and rush towards William to make sure that he was indeed dead Meredith's body hit the floor with a thud, Mark ran into the room Lexie at his side to save their Meredith. As they crouched down at her side, Meredith pulled her eyes back open "Did I do good?" She asked in a raspy voice. Mark smiled at her question, "No dirty mistress could have done better!" He said trying to keep the mood light. Meredith gave a small smile before the dark came again. "Meredith?" Lexie cried. "Let's move!" Mark shouted picking up the petite Meredith in his arms and running her from the room.

'**Cause everybody hurts, take comfort in your friends**

**Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand, Oh no, don't throw your hand**

**If you feel like you're alone, no no no you're not alone**

"Got it!" Derek gasped, as he clipped the last portion of the aneurysm. The wave of relief could practically be heard in the OR as Derek looked up proudly. "Izzie Steven's you are not going to die today!" Bailey said in a practically sing song voice. Even Christina had a grin crossing her face. This whole experience reminded her that once she had almost lost her person to death, and to lose her to a fight was the most inconceivable thing possible. For the first time she didn't care if she was right or wrong, she just wanted her best friend back, and she couldn't wait to get out of the OR and tell her so.

**If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on**

"Denny? I thought you said you were here for me, I thought I was dying." Izzie asked confused, but Denny looked just as confused as she was. "I'm not trying to be grim here, but you were supposed to die, something happened…something's different." Denny said baffled. Of course he was overjoyed that Izzie wasn't dying today, but there was something off and he couldn't figure it out, not until a woman far too familiar to this place came walking around the corner, causing the jaws of both Izzie and Denny to drop. "Now something really isn't right!" Denny said looking from the woman to Izzie.

**Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone**


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you are liking it so far, enjoy. I don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. Thanks for the reviews, please keep doing so I have been going along with what some people are requesting so please if you want something to happen, it just might.

Shots being fired echoed through the hospital like a bomb had just gone off. "Now what the hell is happening!" The chief practically cried out, his hospital it seemed was going to hell in a hand basket. He and George broke into a run towards the source of the shots. As they rounded the corner Richard's breath felt like it had been literally ripped from his lungs at the sight of Meredith laying like a rag doll in Mark's arms. The pace he and George had been running out quickly turned into a dead run, "Mark? Has she been shot?" Richard asked fearing the worst. "No, but she's been very badly injured she has several stab wounds to her abdomen, a seemingly superficial cut across the throat, and a possible head trauma!" Mark was rattling off as he set her down on a hospital bed and began spitting out orders left and right. "Who the hell did this?" George asked furiously. "The inmate, William." Lexie choked out as she tried her best to help Mark even though all she wanted to do at the moment was find a supply closet to cry in. "I knew I shouldn't have put her on that case I knew it!" The chief yelled, he had a feeling when the inmate had come in, but he ignored it, he needed his hospital to be #1 again and Meredith was one of the best she would show extreme composure even in a tough situation, but in wanting to be the best it had possibly cost the life of an amazing woman. He was dragged from his tormenting thoughts by Mark yelling, "There's a lot of internal damage here, it looks like he used her as a damn pin cushion!" The Chief looked down at her wounds but had to look away again, this couldn't be happening.

"Meredith?" Izzie asked as the woman neared. "Izzie what are you doing here?" She asked in a panic. "I should be asking you the same thing." Izzie said awe struck. "Something's not right it's just not right!" Denny said looking between the two women, this really shouldn't be happening. Denny disappeared, he needed to find out what was going on.

As Derek was closing up Izzie they noticed that suddenly the heart rate monitor had quickened its pace. Nothing to be alarmed over but certainly enough that something must have been going on in her head. "She's probably getting it on with dead Denny." Christina said sarcastically back to her old self. "Christina!" Derek said unable to hide his grin.

When Denny came back he had an indiscernible look on his face. "Denny what's going on? Who's supposed to die here?" Izzie asked trying to get the facts. "You Izzie Steven's were supposed to die." Denny said looking down not sure what he should be feeling right now, "Were?" Meredith asked knowing what this meant for her most likely. "Something happened in the mix of things, Derek was supposed to save Meredith not Izzie, somewhere along the lines things got switched." He said still trying to piece everything together. "No it's not fair! I can't steal her knight in shining whatever!" Izzie cried. She didn't know how to feel either, yay she lives, but it's at the cost of a dear friend. Denny looked from Meredith to Izzie again, "It's time for you to go back Izzie. I love you and I always will!" He said as he walked up to her and gave her one last kiss, she was beginning to disappear as Meredith went up and hugged her, "Tell them I fought." Meredith whispered into her ear. "No this can't be right!" Izzie yelled as she tried to fight her spirit going back to her body, but it was too late, the world of the afterlife disappeared and she could start to feel the groggy sedated feeling of her body.

Derek was standing over Izzie's bed noting readings, when Izzie awoke with a jolt. "Well, Dr. Steven's welcome back to the land of the living." He said happily as he bent a little closer to her, to hear her talk. Through a dry throat and an almost blinding pain, Izzie struggled to speak. "You were supposed to save Mer not me! She fought!" Izzie uttered using most of her strength. "What?" Derek asked stepping back confused. "It's Meredith, she's dying you have to go to her!" Derek didn't know what to do, had this all been a dream, what was she talking about. But then the shear reality of things hit him, when Meredith drowned she said she saw her mother, and the bomb squad guy, and…oh God…and Denny! Derek tore from the room like a whirlwind he had to find Meredith and make sure that she was alright! Just then a 911 page made his heart drop…"911 Meredith".


End file.
